narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiritual Abyss
"Here you are sir, one bowl of ramen with extra noodles." A cook said to a man dressed in a kimono. "Thank you sir." The man sat at the table that was set in the ramen stand. "Tell me sir, why don't you just settle down in a village and sell this ramen? It's pretty good and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so." The man asked as he continued to dine on the bowl of ramen. "Well sir, I like traveling, this vendor I have is my money maker for me to continue to travel. I've been doing this for over a decade and have enjoyed it and the people that have came and ate my ramen. Settling down isn't my motto." The cook said as he cleaned his stove, whipping every speck of dirt clean from its surface. "I know what you mean....." The man responded. "I guess you settle along trails and roads like this because you get the most business here?" "Yep, not only that I get interesting characters that along trails like this. When you have dense forests like this all around you especially during the hot summer time like today, you get a bunch of people. Of course this being the Land of Fire, there is almost nothing but forests in this land so there isn't much I can do about that. Ha." The cook responded. The well dressed man finished his bowl of ramen. He placed the bowl on the counter for the cook to receive it and under the bowl was the money he owed plus a little tip for the warm service he got. "Thank you, sir, I'll be on my way now seeing as how I'm a traveler and haven't been in this land in years. Thank you for the food." The man said as he bowed in a gracious manner and exited the stand. But before he could the cook asked, "What's your name traveler?" The man stopped and turned around, his purple eyes illuminating as he responded with a chuckle and said, "Iori...." "Need...food..." Seikyo muttered as he walked into the dense forests of his homecountry. I gotta eventually find someone to fight...Travelling does get boring. he thought to himself. Seikyo had just left from Tani, where a friend had let him stay over. Seikyo allowed his secondary vision to activate, looking for powerful chakra signals. He eventually spotted one, quite a distance away. This much chakra is unusual...Thankfully he's by a Ramen Shop. Seikyo quickly flickered, appearing right in front of the Ramen Shop. Alright...time to act all mysterious. he thought as he stumbled in. He looked up to the owner of the establishment. "Give me a bowl of Ramen." Seikyo, said, keeping his expression blank. Being a highly skilled sensor, Iori could sense Seikyo as he activated his Sharingan giving an indication that he was possibly an Uchiha. The body flicker was also detected by Iori as he stopped and looked back, feeling out the man's chakra. However, the man was doing nothing, it seemed that he was in a hurry to get to the Ramen shop and used a technique to get himself there faster than it would have taken to walk. Was the man hungry? Iori asked himself as he continued on at a slow pace however. He could have been nothing but a starving shinobi however it was better to be careful as he was ready for the unknown. Seikyo was easily able to determine that the man sitting near the counter was the one with the exact same chakra he had detected. This chakra...is this man a Hyūga? Seikyo thought to himself. Seikyo had encountered many Hyūga throughout his journeys. Seikyo looked up at the shop owner, and glared. The man quickly began to prepare a bowl of Ramen, and in the meanwhile, Seikyo took a seat next to the man. After a while of awkward silence, the man brought over a bowl of ramen, and Seikyo quickly devoured it, putting on the facade of a starving shinobi. This Hyūga seems powerful, his chakra is quite potent...I'll ask. Seikyo thought as he finished his bowl of Ramen, before standing and flickering to the source of chakra he had sensed. "I'd like to fight you." Baffled by the statement made by the unknown shinobi, Iori started at the man examining him. "So you just flicker in front of me, tell me you want to fight me and expect me to agree. No." Iori said as he began to walk, simply walking around the man. "Try with someone else, besides.....you'll lose." Iori said as he continued forward. "That man, the hell is his problem just asking to fight someone out of the blue like that. He's lucky that I didn't cut him down on the spot for simply flickering in front of me." Seikyo pouted. "Come on!" Seikyo called out. What to do, what to do... Seikyo thought. Seikyo suddenly grinned, as if an idea popped in his head. Seikyo once again flickered to the Hyūga. "Hello there, sorry about before. I'd like to challenge you." "No. The answer is still no. I will not fight you. If you flicker towards me again I will force my hand." Iori said as his chakra began to rile up, causing the ground to tremble under his and Seikyo's feet. It soon calmed as he started walking again going around the Uchiha in front of him. "He has one more time..." Seikyo grinned. All is going according to plan... he thought as he flickered once again. Appearing in front of the man. "Let's fight!" The moment Seikyo flickered, Iori could sense his chakra being activated and predicted that he would of course appear in front of him. So, Iori drew his sword quick and gracefully across towards Seikyo looking to bisect his opponent from the waist. Holding nothing back at the person. "I guess you got a fight..." 'Seikyo' grinned as the blade bisected him, releasing an inferno of flames. The flames were of damaging heat, able to burn a Susanoo. The flames twisted around, before shooting towards the Hyūga. Even then, from underneath, and individual was about to shoot up from the ground, their hands holding two flaming spheres. "A clone...." Iori said as he leaped back avoiding the heat and the clone that was unknowingly under him. "Get out of here sir, this is not a place you want to be." Iori said as he coated his left arm in chakra. The ramen man quickly got on his horse and he and the horse tugged his ramen stand away with haste. "Now that he's gone I can let lost a little. Iori held his sword out to his side and started spinning rapidly all while causing chakra to leak out of his body. "Fire he uses..." Wind also started to gather around Iori, layering above the chakra that Iori soon molded into a large cyclone that was so strong that the surrounding trees began to uproot under the strong winds of it. Additionally, the cyclone's winds were also sharp, so any thing that was being drawn in was being shredded upon touching the cyclone. Damn... Seikyo thought from the tree he was situated on. He's not half bad...Shouldn't have underestimated him. Seikyo hopped down from the tree, flickering next to the Hyūga. Seikyo exhaled a large sphere of flames, aiming it towards the man. Seikyo cast a technique, summoning even more clones. The clones surrounded the Hyūga before dissipating, releasing a conflagration of flames. The wind naturally was fuel to the flames as the flames engulfed the large spinning cyclone in flames. However, in the center of it was a man who knew exactly what the Uchiha was going to do, predicting that he would use fire to try and use his own technique against him. As the spinning cyclone was now turned into a flaming cyclone, Iori who was in the middle of it smiled as he used Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body. This technique caused the cyclone to bust outward in all directions around Iori basically causing a massive expulsion of fire that would engulf a large area in heat and flames. Iori who was in the middle of the cyclone would have no harm done to him as he looked around at the destruction he just caused knowing that it would have been very difficult for Seikyo to avoid this expulsion of fire. Seikyo charged in towards the flames, suddenly throwing an explosive stream of energy towards the flames, instantly absorbing the flames. Using the smoke as cover, Seikyo jumped into the air, quickly summoning a pillar of energy to begin to appear from beneath Iori. Noticing the activation of chakra below him, Iori flushed his chakra in the ground beneath him to engulf the chakra used to create the pillar of energy. Iori then used a greater form of Chakra Suppression Technique and caused his chakra to suppress the chakra of Seikyo's piller of energy. Iori then tapped his foot on the ground and caused the chakra he flush into the ground to shoot into the technique and disperse it. Iori waved his sword horizontally and caused a large crescent of wind to barrel forth towards the Uchiha. Once again, Iori had failed to see the switch. The crescent of wind collided against 'Seikyo', causing the Shadow Clone to explode outwards, more flames flowing towards Iori. The flames were merely a distraction, as in reality, large pillars made of flames had appeared behind Iori, and they had locked in on their target. Seikyo wanted to see how the Hyūga would get out of this situation, as the pillars of fire were having their chakra masked. The force of the wind crescent pushed through the flame clone and since it was wind the flames didn't push forth but instead engulfed the wind and traveled forward with the wind crescent and dispersed when the crescent lost energy. The fire pillars didn't need their chakra masked for Iori not to sense them as he could simply feel the heat behind him. Iori then disappeared from sight and reappeared above the pillar of fire falling towards it. Iori dove head first into the pillar of fire and held his hand out, in one humongous bust of potent chakra. The bust of chakra pushed the flame pillar down into the ground, deeper and deeper smothering the flames to nothing. He glided back down to the ground where he would place his sword back in its sheath. "Stop this fight or I will force my hand." Seikyo's disembodied voice could be heard within the forest. "I'm having fun...aren't you?" Not even waiting for a reply, a large group of clones appeared from nowhere, all of said clones having sudden afterimages behind them, charging in at Iori. Iori closed his eyes. Around the sides of his face, veins protruded out of his head extending from his eyes and running along the sides of his head. Iori looked around and saw all the clones and could of course tell which was a clone and an afterimage. Iori's other arm that once held his sword became engulfed in chakra as he took a stance, "Eight Trigrams...." He muttered as the clones closed in on him. Iori gracefully started striking each clone hitting them in distinct spots, his chakra closing points on the clones and causing them to disperse. His strikes even pierced through some clones and the force behind the strike would hit the next clone. Knowing that these clones could potentially be flame clones, Iori coated his body in several layers of chakra to protect him from the flames and heat. The clones of fire were ineffective due to the chakra layers, but the flames lost did not go to vain. Using his Pyrokinesis, Seikyo manipulated the flames to strike the protected Iori, the heat and blinding light gleaming in his eyes. Using this as a distraction, two clones rushed Iori from behind, using flaming spheres strong enough to break the chakra layers, and hurt Iori. The flames didn't distract Iori's 360 degree view and he could see the clones behind him about to hit him with the flaming spheres. Since he was in mid Eight Trigrams, Iori simply continued into a spin. Expelling chakra from every tenketsu point in his body, a dome of chakra formed powerful enough to protect against the manipulated flames and bat away the two clones. Iori however continued to spin, causing the dome to grow larger and stronger as it hit points in the manipulated flames and caused it to disperse. Any remaining clone would be engulfed by the spinning dome. Iori could see the position of Seiyko in the distance and stopped spinning. He darted off towards him and quickly closed in on his position. Seikyo decided to activate his secondary vision, using it to see the chakra of Iori. Seikyo avoided the attack from Iori, and activated a Genjutsu: Shadowed Moon onto the surrounding area. "Did you honestly think Genjutsu was going to work on me." Iori said as he exerted a small amount of chakra potent enough to break the genjutsu with ease. "So you've activated your Sharigan I see. Won't make much of a difference. I gave you a chance to stop this fight but now you won't get that chance any longer." Iori's chakra would then begin to flow wildly, having no regular flow as Seikyo would be able to see. Without effort, Iori opened the first Five Gates. Because of his advancements in power and control over chakra, Iori's skin didn't turn red. In an instant, Iori was in front of Seikyo, moving at a speed incomparable by even the likes of the Sharingan. Iori would thrust his fist forward and release another blast of chakra towards the Uchiha. Damn! Seikyo thought as he activated the ribcage of his Susanoo, negating the blast of chakra. The ribcage suddenly became stronger, and released a shockwave of flames that would follow Iori. The flames pushed Iori back a bit and even burned him a bit Iori however was unfazed by it. "So he's activated his Mangekyō, and Steel? This should be interesting." Iori's arm would then start to spark with lightning as he again rushed Seikyo head on however Iori stopped several meters away from Seikyo and punched his lightning infused hand into the ground causing lightning to flow through the earth towards Seikyo. Seikyo dispelled his ribcage, quickly allowing the lightning to phase through him. The area around Iori began to warp as a creature from an unknown realm appeared, and dug into the ground. Seikyo thrust his palm forward, steel shooting from his palm, locking in on Iori's chakra. "6th Gate....Open" Iori muttered as a vortex of wind formed around Iori. His Byakugan illuminated as he took a stance and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. First, Iori infused a large amount of chakra into the ground around him that pulsated. The pulsating was a means of keeping the unknown creature Iori sensed at bay, if it came close it would have trouble getting to Iori as it risked getting damaged by the pulsating chakra. As the steel came forward Iori performed a quick draw right as the steel was only a few meters away. Iori unleashed a projection of his sword slash that didn't cut through the steel, but instead pushed it back towards Seikyo. Placing his sword back in its sheath Iori dashed towards Seikyo and thrust his palms forward causing a large flaming force of chakra and air to barrel towards Seikyo. Seikyo phased through the attack, quickly teleporting to directly by the weak spot of the Byakugan. The Gane is doing its work... Seikyo though before activating creating fire, and forming it into a sword. Seikyo went to jab the Hyūga with the blade. Iori didn't have a weak point in his Byakugan, he had advanced so much in it that the small gap in the Byakugan that blinds the user was non existant for Iori so he saw Seikyo attempting to jab the blade in him. Being so close, Iori released a continuous stream of chakra from his back that aimed to stop the blade and close the chakra points of Seikyo. With his eight gates enhanced chakra and body, the stream of chakra was immensely strong and could blow a hole in stone easily. As the blast approached, Seikyo reformed the blade of fire to form a shield around him, so he'd fly back, but his chakra points would be unaffected. Seikyo landed, spinning around to do so. "So, I see you're using Six Gates to enhance your speed. Even I can't keep up with it...yet that is." Seikyo called out, activating the quintessence of Wind Release. Seikyo formed the Bird hand seal, causing a large force of wind to descend from the sky. The wind compressed within him, and small cuts began to appear on the nearby area. Seikyo raised his palm, as suddenly all the oxygen in the area near Iori began to be absorbed into the vacuum Seikyo had formed. Iori stood straight as the pressure intensified and the oxygen in his area was absorbed. Iori stood there, a smirk etched across his face as he was seemingly uneffected by the oxygen being sucked away and the powerful vacuum. "I don't think you understand the person you've just challenged. My power is different from what you know, have, and experienced. If you're wondering I'm from this world I however have transcended. And you will witness my power. 7th Gate.....open" Iori started to sweat however it evaporated as the heat given off by his body caused it to. Iori again released chakra from his body however the sheer wind that was produced was supernatural. It was as if he had used Daytime Tiger from his body. The wind produced from the release of chakra caused the wind pressure being pressed down on the area to rise up again and stabilize. If Seikyo hadn't been blow away by the force of the wind then Iori's next attack would do the job. Within the blink of an eye Iori was again in front of Seikyo and thrust his palms forward actually using Daytime Tiger however adding a continuous blast of chakra to it giving it mote potency. Seikyo couldn't keep up with Iori in his previous gate, the speed Iori achieved now was more than likely incomprehensible for Seikyo. The wind wouldn't be able to blow Seikyo away, as he transcended into a state of quintessence, becoming a master of the wind. Using the Fûjin State, Seikyo quickly avoided the Daytime Tiger with relative ease. "I think you're the one who doesn't understand. I am the Quintessence of the Howling Tempest. I am now the epitome of speed." Seikyo said, appearing behind Iori, leaving his chakra signal in front of Iori, and was moving faster than what Iori should be able to comprehend. Seikyo went in to stab Iori with a blade made of fire, and using the wind, the blade only grew in size and power. "No....." Iori said as he grabbed the blade of Seikyo, fire and all. A cut opened on Iori hand however it was no big deal at that moment. Iori looked at Seikyo with different eyes. Instead of the white glare of the Byakugan it was replaced with a blue pupil surrounded by a blue and white flower-like iris. The Tenseigan. Immediately the ground gave way to the power of Iori, his chakra was extremely potent and Seikyo was about to witness his power as Iori previously stated. Seikyo would start to feel a crushing force press down on him as through the power of the Tenseigan Iori caused a repulsive force to push down on him. The continuous repulsive force would act like a higher form of gravity and lock Seikyo in place and send him plummeting into the ground several feet. Seikyo grimaced under the pain. "RAGH!" he yelled, causing the wind to act like high amounts of gravity, bringing Iori down with him. "Screw this...I'm outta here. Tenseigan is too much..." Seikyo muttered, activating his Kamui to take him home. Iori didn't go down with Seikyo, using his Tenseigan's power to simply offset the wind. As Seikyo disappeared Iori landed on the ground and his Tenseigan reverted to the Byakugan then back to his purple eyes. He looked around the battlefield and the destruction and reactivated his Tenseigan, this time using its power to revitalize the land to what it once was. Then in a flash of light Iori was gone.